writeyourownstoriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Allan and Ted 1
Plot This story begins that Allan and Ted shows their talents in sports, just by being in the sports clinic... and they play in some big tournaments, and win some trophies. Chapter 1 Once upon a time, there were two friends, Allan and Ted, who are a little bored. They want to get a little more active, instead of hanging out with friends, and playing some board games. One day, their mothers told them, "Why not play a sport? It's fun playing!" Then, Allan and Ted replied, "Yes. We're just looking for a sport." When their conversation was done, they headed to their houses, and researched for a sport. While they researched, they knew that it will take lots of exercise to play a sport. After knowing that, they thought of knowing first about the famous stars who play a sport. After thinking of that idea, they searched for the respective persons whom they like much. Allan looked for some basketball players, while Ted looked for famous soccer stars. While doing that, their mothers went inside their rooms, and asked, "What are you doing?" they replied, "We are looking for some famous basketball and football stars.", mother replied "Okay. Just have fun researching." They continued researching. Their goal was to find more stars of the sport they like to play. Allan came up of playing basketball, while Ted came up of football. They knew that they would have different sports, but they would still be friends. After knowing this, Ted said to Allan, "It is not that we have different sports, it means we are separate." Chapter 2 So, they went to their mothers, and asked them to go to the sports clinic. Then, they prepared the documents and other requirements for the clinic. They went to the sports clinic for football and basketball, respectively. Thanks to the summer vacation, they are vacant for weekdays. They were notified of the schedule, and followed it. Allan was in the morning, while Ted was in the afternoon. They had their first session. It was not that bad, but they made some new friends. They said that they want to be like the stars of their sport, because they inspire young children like all of the pupils in the clinic. While Allan was in the basketball court, he practiced some skills in basketball, like dribbling and shooting the ball to the ring. On the other side, Ted was also practicing some skills, like dribbling the ball, and occasionally, he got to be the goalkeeper, and guarded the ball from shooting into the goal. The day was over. It was really a fun day. Now, they are tucked in bed. Another day came in. Allan dressed up in his uniform, and played some more basketball. He was in early schedule again, and practiced some more of the skills. Now, he had his first shoot. He was so happy, because he did not ever score a basket before. Ted also practiced a lot more, and he even scored a point for his team. When their mothers heard about their achievements today, they congratulated them for their heavy effort of showing their talents. It was another good day. Chapter 3 On Day 3, things got worse. Their clinic was cancelled because of the storm that hit the Philippines, their hometown. Just like before, they played computer games, but less frequent. It is because they understand, "It is not that classes are suspended, you do not what you do every weekend. Go, study. Build your future." Understanding that quote, they studied the skills online, like how to play basketball and soccer on some manuals, and also, with good luck, their grandmother gave them a basketball and soccer book to study, too. It contains not only the skills, but also the history of the sport, and what a specific player should do, e.g. the goalkeeper in football should block the ball of the opponent from going to your team. Again, their mother, now also the father witnessed that they work hard to construct their future. They also congratulated them. And also, because of that, they were also given a gift: a basketball and football to practice with. And, in the news, they were announced because of the same reason. Chapter 4 Because they were announced in the news, they gained some fame. Upon leaving of the typhoon, it was day 4. This became a little better, but they should stop playing for an interval because some water dripped in the venue. When the rain stopped, they started the clinic. While starting, Allan's practice was a little bad for the day, again because of the floor that is still slippery. But, he was able to shoot three times. He even got a medal for getting the most baskets in their team. But, Ted, in the other side, had to cancel their session because of the wet soccer field. Because Ted was sad, he just boringly waited for Allan to finish his session. Then, they called their parents. They rode a cab to their home. Allan told what happened in the day. But, sadly, Ted just dressed up and ate dinner. Then, Allan asked him, "Why are you so sad?", he replied, "Our session was cancelled." He understood that, so that is why, he ate dinner together with Ted. After eating dinner, he recognized his computer. He decided to play soccer online. He went to find a game in the Internet. There, he joined a little soccer game. He knew the rules and the keys to press. He played for a long time. Chapter 5 On the rest of the days, things became better. Now, there was more practice time for the session: from an hour to two. They like to practice that long because they want to become fit and healthy. And also, Allan made a three-point shot in his session. His team cheered for him, because of his new achievement. He even scored more than 10 points, and even mastered some skills. The same goes for Ted. He was able to score three goals, and he was able to master a few more skills. When they went home, they saw that there was a surprise. In their rooms, it was decorated with the sport they like. Even the floor was renovated. And they stay in their new room, as if they are playing their own sport. Because of this, they thanked their mothers for the wonderful gift they were given. Chapter 6 After the clinic was over, now, things became as usual. Now, they are playing computer games, but they play games that suit their sport. And, also, they study their school lessons online. They even learned how to master the sport. They even interacted with some of their teammates while having their clinic. They always talk about their sport, but sometimes other things during their free time. One day, they checked out their mailbox, and received a mail. It read "Small Sports Competition at The Mall". When they saw it, they asked permission if they could go to the venue. Their parents approved it, and then they waited for the day. On that day, they registered at the mall with their parents, and joined in some competitions, like the small basketball place, and the small soccer place. They played a lot, and now, it was the end of the day. They announced the winners of the competition. When basketball was announced, the winner was Allan, with 184 points in his place. In soccer, Ted was the winner, and got 6 points in 20 minutes, and in 1 hour, he got 14 points. It was really a good day for them. Their parents even gave them a gift! Just show that you can show that you are a good sport, and show your best. **********THE END!********** Category:Allan and Ted Category:Episodes